


Arrival

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Filler Part, Gen, Link is tired, Post-Calamity Ganon, Sidon will appear in the next part, Story Progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: The Hero of Time arrives in Hyrule's distant future......whilst Link visits the Domain with the intentions of "taking a break."
Relationships: Bazz & Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Kudos: 54





	Arrival

**04\. ARRIVAL**   
  
The Isolated Plateau wasn't a place that had seen much action since the Shiekah Towers sprung forth from the very ground and the Shrine Network activated. If anything it had lived up to it's namesake, it had remained isolated, out of the way and very much devoid of all real sentient life in any capacity.

Which is why when a portal opened suddenly at the Plateau's edge and a lone figure dropped out of it, landing solidly on their feet, the wildlife present scarpered. Deer who had been feeding on the Hylian Shrooms and Grass amongst the trees, looked up in startle and then turn on their hooves, running away in terror.

Birds squawk and flee from their wooden perches, their wings flapping, crying out to others in warning. 

The Hero of Time stares out on the ruins of Hyrule, taking in a deep breath of the air that blows across his face, knocking his hair over his fringe. After a moment of silence, the portal behind him collapses shut and he opens his eyes.

"277 years, 3 months and 8 days." he says to himself, looking at the Sword in his right hand. Before slinging it over his back and slotting it back into it's scabbard. "...looks like he found it then."

With a slow nod, he looks to the right, namely at the old ruins sitting on the far end of the Plateau, the Temple of Time was nothing like it used to be, or at least how he remembered it. Now overgrown and abandoned. It almost hurt him to see it in such a state, that and the sight of what once was the Old Castle Town made him feel slightly...nostalgic...something he quickly reminds himself is dangerous. 

He didn't remember it being this high up though...clearly over time the lands had risen and fallen in tandem, the rest of Hyrule sank whilst the Plateau rose...or stayed exactly where it was. He didn't know and right now he honestly didn't care.

Pacing over to the edge, he looks down at the vast drop, un-phased by the vertigo that threatens to take him head-first, he'd survived worse things than a simple fall. There was allot of work to do now, allot of things that needed seeing to.

First and foremost. Find a spot to make camp. He'd chosen the Plateau because of it's strategic position and the fact that it's namesake offered allot of privacy and security. Not many people had the metal to climb it...and those who did usually didn't survive long enough when they got there.

He turns on the spot, taking note of the ruins of what used to be Old Castle Town's walls. He could still make out the old architecture, the geometric design of a wall that once kept so many people with existences he envied safe and sheltered.

It doesn't take him long to decide that this is the place to do it. There's also the proximity to the Temple Ruins, which after looking around to see if there are any real dangers, he makes his next destination.

There wasn't much left of the place, though he wasn't here to mourn it's fall into ruin, it was still as beautiful now as a ruin as it was back when he walked it's ancient halls. If it was old then, how old must it be now? It had stood the tests of time, just like it's sole champion.

At some point down the line, a statue of the Goddess had been put in. He remembered that day, he was present when the King of the time unveiled it, and although worn and old through weather and time itself, it still bore her resemblance, or what the Hylian people thought she looked like, remarkably well.

He moves past the statue and climbs over and, very thick, root which is linked to the stump of what once was a massive tree. Likely responsible for the state of the roof that now barely covered the place, though anything could have cause it to collapse in.

Reaching the far wall, he comes a stop by it. He looks at the ancient stone-work carefully, his orange right eye opening as he searches the markings and glyphs for one in particular. It doesn't take him long to find it either...a tiny little tri-force glyph that was out of place from all of the others.

He smiles as he runs his right index finger over it. Then with a push it lights up, and the ground begins to rumble. There are a few moments of creaking and vibrations before the wall, or what it appears to be before him, parts in the middle and opens up, revealing a darkened, overgrown chamber.

Taking a couple of steps into the place, it's apparent that unlike allot of the temple outside it remained mostly intact. In the center of the room, between a load of vegetation and weeds there was an old pedestal, covered over by ancient skulltula webs and vines, much like the rest of the walls.

He reaches over his shoulder, taking out the Sword he had been wielding when he arrives. It wasn't the Master Sword, that had passed onto the heroes that followed him, but it was a Sword nonetheless and it would be safe here, away from prying eyes.

Without a word, he takes a hold of the hilt with both hands and slots it into the pedestal. There's some resistance but that's to be expected. When the blade is standing free, he takes a couple of steps back, before turning and heading out. The door slides closed behind him, sealing up as he goes.

...   
  
The rain was coming down hard, giving Link the strangest of feelings as he walked the road through the mountains. The sky had turned dark and gray, the rain was endless and unforgiving as it battered his brow and soaked his clothes through.

Following to his right, was an equally soaked, but hardly miserable wolf, who as ever was impassive and unresponsive to the rain, spare for the odd rumble of thunder whenever that happened. Link hated Lanayru whenever it was raining. It made climbing an absolute nightmare, and the road turned to a muddy-sludge that would occasionally cling to his boots, making walking very interesting at times.

So far he'd not had any serious mishaps as a result of that, but the night was still young...and there wasn't far from the Domain. Knowing his luck he'd either end up face first in the mud or worse. There was always something that happened to him whilst he was on the road.

Up ahead he could make out the glowing lights of the Zora's Domain in the distance, just visible through the haze and fog of rain that masked his vision. He'd pulled out his cloak a short time after leaving Kakariko, and it had worked at keeping his head dry until he got into the mountains.

Things were wet...wetter than ever before. 

He remembers the first time he'd made this journey. It was only after he met a random Zora whilst taking a bath in one of the lakes out in the Central Wetlands. She just sprung out of the water, all blushes and smiles, and informed him of a situation brewing in the mountains.

Link didn't remember much about her, apart from her light Zoran Armor and her voice. There was something about the Zora, even Muzu, that he really liked. They were always so soft spoken and considerate. Whenever he spoke to any of them, it felt like he was the most important thing in the world...that and their hospitality was second to none.

No matter how weary and ruined he ever was before coming this way, he'd always leave both replenished and renewed, like he was a new person. The Zora had a habit of reaching inside him, pulling out all his woes and pains and removing them completely.

There was no doubt in his mind...he felt more at home in the Domain than he did anywhere else in Hyrule. It was so different and exciting and wonderful and-

-"Who goes down there!?" a voice calls from above, startling the Hylian from his own thoughts. He stops on the path, only now aware that in the time he'd lost himself inside his head, he'd actually reached the bridge leading into the Domain's Plaza. "Identify yourself!"

Looking up, he pulls his hood back, allowing them to see his face, along with the rain. It hits off his forehead, running down his face, between his eyes and over his nose. The voice from above belonged to Tarquin, one of Bazz's Guardsmen and someone Link had come to know quite well in his time here.

"It's only us." Link says in response, acknowledging the wolf standing next to him with that.

"Link!" Tarquin let's out a gasp, his face filling with surprise under his armors hood. "You're back!"

He let's out a hearty laugh before turning on his heels. "Come inside out of the rain, I'll meet you on the other end of the bridge!"

Link watches him rush off in a hurry, likely to announce his arrival to anyone and everyone present. Looking to the right, he goes to comment to his wolf companion, only to find an empty space. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, in the many months they'd been travelling together he knew it often disappeared around the settlements.

At first this worried him a great deal, and in a way it still did now. But no matter what he'd always find his companion waiting for him the moment he left, unharmed, unscathed, untouched. That though is enough to keep him from going on a search. Things would always be alright. He'd know if they weren't.

Crossing the bridge into the Domain he finds Tarquin waiting for him. The Plaza was quiet, but not empty. The Marot Mart, usually devoid of anyone who wasn't a Zora, has it's fair share of travelers and merchants browsing the goods and supplies offered and ranging prices. A couple of Rito and Hylian's can be seen talking to the Zora sellers on site.

"I had a feeling that was you when I saw you." Tarquin was the only Guardsman that Link knew of who didn't make use of the traditional spears. He instead chose to make use of a Sword, a blade that no matter how much Link tried to deny it, made him incredibly jealous. He'd been meaning to ask about getting one for himself, but he never got around to it. Perhaps this time he could see to that. "We've been on watch for you since you last departed, by order of the King. He wishes to speak with you."

"He does?" Link glances up at him suddenly, eyes widening slightly. 

"Oh don't worry, Champion." Tarquin reassures him with a gesture of his hands. "He merely wishes to thank you for everything you have done...and recognize your actions formally."

"Any chance of a knighthood?" Link asks sarcastically, only to be stunned silent when Tarquin's smile only widens. "...you are kidding."

"Come." Tarquin turns and makes a gesture to follow. "They'd never forgive me if I didn't direct you to the King at once...he is in a meeting with the Elders at the moment, but I think he'll appreciate the distraction."

"Oh?" Link follows him up the large staircase that winds around the central water feature of the Plaza. He looks at the Statue of Princess Mipha as he goes, his way of saying hello to her...wherever she was. "...what does that mean?"

"Things have been moving at a near break-neck speed since the Calamity was defeated." Tarquin explains as they approach the entrance to the throne room. He glances at him. "Nice work on that by the way."

"I still haven't really processed all of that." Link admits. "It's all still very recent for me."

"Tarquin!" a voice suddenly calls from the throne room entrance. "I told you to keep watch on the bridge...what is it now-"

"-relax would you?" Tarquin stops, Link with him, as Bazz approaches them. "I'm just doing as instructed, bringing the Hylian Champion to the King as soon as he arrives."

Bazz comes to a grinding halt, his gills expelling a much softer gasp than Tarquin had. "Goddess above, you're alive."

"You weren't expecting me to be?" Link tilts his head, not entirely put off by the notion. In the end everything was sort of life and death. "Wow...you have to be the first person I've met who didn't put all of their hope and faith in me."

"You are capable of fighting many terrible beasts, Link." Bazz says through a sigh. "Lynels, Hinox, Boblins...those are nothing compared to what you smote at the Castle...admittedly we did fear the worst from the beginning."

"Thankfully the worst never came." Tarquin adds. "It can only get better from here."

He nods to Bazz, then Link. "I'll get back to my rounds. I'll see you later, Link."

Without another word, he makes his way back to where he'd come from. Bazz watches him go before stepping towards Link. "Have you rested at all since you left Castle Town?"

"The Princess is currently resting up in Kakariko Village." Link replies with a nod. "She should be quite safe there until we find somewhere else to set up shop."

"That didn't answer my question, friend." Bazz gives him a look. "I asked if you had rested since?"

"As much as I can. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just making sure you're alright...on behalf of third parties." Bazz says knowingly, suggestively. "Some of us have been very worried about you since you left us."

"Well..." Link nods slowly, letting out a slow, shallow sigh. "You can tell  _ him _ that I'm fine."

"You can tell him yourself." Bazz turns on the spot, gesturing with his right hand. "Come on, the Kings Counsel would like an audience with you."

...


End file.
